codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shen Hu (Colorless Memories)
Encrypted Text Message from Unknown Location Hello Rakshata, '' ''Just responding to your message about the Shen Hu Knightmare that Ganesha has been banging on about for a while. From what I have read and seen from the tests your team put it through. It certainly seems rather unique and would be a great asset against Britannia and the Knightmares they keep popping out. If it's powerful at 40%, I whelp at the thought of what it could do at 100%. Though that brings us to the real issue here. Finding a pilot for it, Since your test pilots have been suffering from issues after testing it even at 20% power. My own position, and Peace Marks as well is that we are not prepared to risk any of our pilots in harming themselves trying to control it. '' ''Since OZ will have the Byakuen, as we agreed between us and Ganabati. OZ's partner still away on a long term mission. Ze Dian not up to it. Along with the rest of your children now in the hands of all the Black Knights best pilots. As much as you will not like to hear this given your troubled history with the Chinese Federation. '' ''We need to consider picking Empress Tianzi's protector General Li Xingke to pilot it. He's really the only person at this point I believe has the skill and ability to pilot the Divine Tiger. Plus the man has been rather stubborn in keeping himself neutral and by definition China neutral despite the current state of events. Which cannot continue given how fickle the High Eunuch's are and the likihood of the second prince whispering honeyed words into their greasy ears rises every day. They would sell out their own nuts if they weren't already indisposed. '' ''Even Bunny hasn't been able to bring him round much (yet that is, I know she will come through). Bloody nitwit, I think I will have to see him myself and remind him exactly of the ties, history and bond that Hui Ying had between me, Two Hands and the rest of the Wolf Pack. He owes us a debt that is yet to be repaid, not to mention he doesn't have anywhere near enough support or allies to achieve his goals so his bargaining position is already weak. While helping Jiang is a personal goal both me and Bunny have. Xingke is proving to be a real nuisance and one I am not going to put up with. Plus, the last thing either one of was wants is Beardy propping his long beard into all of this and nicking it with his rather grostque thin mangy hands, using it for his own ends. The Eunuchs having it is bad enough. But he is the last person we want near it. '' ''Otherwise we will have to keep this in storage and risk someone nicking it. I know this is asking much of you Rakshata... and you have known and worked with me long enough, to know I wouldn't ask this of you if there were other viable options. But time does not wait for either one of us in this one. If you are in the slightest amenable to this idea (plus this will no doubt interest Zero, whom's been attempting to gain favour from China). Let me know and we can work out how we can make sure Xingke will use the Shen to fulfil our goals. '' ''Cheers Rakshata. Nathanial Andre- Chief of Intelligence and Operations for Peace Mark '' '' Shen Hu The Shen Hu ("Divine Tiger") ordered made by the old geezer. It is a Knightmare Frame model developed by my team at the same time as the Guren (which I put my focus to building); however, it is currently being left in storage because piloting it is too physically demanding, and thus a suitable pilot has yet to be found. Test pilots have been unable to handle it, even at forty percent power the task proves very stressful. The Shen Hu has blue armor with red and gold parts, and its head unit has an intricate design with a red spike protruding from the top. Design and Specifications Having been built by the same team that developed the Black Knight's Knightmares, the Shen Hu is equipped with the same type of Air Glide Wing System. Mounted in its torso is the powerful Baryon Cannon (Heaven Frightening Overlord Charged Particle Heavy Cannon), a weapon similar to the Hadron Cannon; at forty percent power, it will likely be able to match the full force of the Guren Flight-Enabled Version's radiant wave surger (even the planned improved version I have in mind for it); at an unknown (possibly full) level of power it can completely shatter Blaze Luminous shielding, even on Britannian airships. Its main weapons are two dagger-shaped Slash Harkens mounted on its wrist. By wrapping or impaling an enemy with the Slash Harkens, the Shen Hu can send a powerful electrical charge along the cable, instantly destroying the Knightmare on the receiving end. Radiant Wave Shielding tends to halt electrical discharge along its cables. The Shen Hu's wrist armor can also spin in place to turn the Slash Harkens into powerful flails which can double as shields. Finally, the Shen Hu has a short sword stored near its shoulder. The short sword is retractable and can produce a blade on either side of its hilt when fully activated. The sword is strong enough to have the capability to cut through any unit thrown at tit. In addition, it has white armor plates on its shoulder and waist which can be used as shields. Operational History The Shen Hu is still in the testing stage and a pilot for it is still ongoing while we decide on a candidate. Specifications General Characteristics * Crew: One * Height: 4.53 meters * Weight: 9.33 metric tons * Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler Design Features * Optional potential for a future Air Glide System * Landspinner Propulsion System * Cockpit Ejection System Armament * 2x Electrified Wrist-mounted Slash Harkens (retractable) (can double as flails, as well as shields) * 1x Chest-mounted Baryon Cannon (Tengaku Haoh Kadenryushi Juuhou, lit. Heaven Frightening Overlord Charged Particle Heavy Cannon) * 1x Double-edged Short Sword (retractable) Encrypted Message from unknown source "Greetings Nathan, To say I am amendable to this idea would be the equilibrium of calling you a Britannian Nathan! No matter what the old geezer thinks or says, I shall never forget the slight and mark left on me by those vile people (especially Tsao), the things that they made me and my team do in Mumbai! The things that they put my countrymen through during the struggles when I was a kid. I still remember... seeing the sight of children's bones from the purges they did in the northern villages. Even...my grandfather's. You know full well what happened there Nathan Andre since you saw some of it during your mercenary days for India. For you to even have the nerve to suggest this to me after everything that's happened, to consider giving it over the son of that person, who...despite what you showed and told me about that bearded git you call Roku. There are lines you don't cross and he crossed that when he did...that. '' ''This goes against everything I believe in and why I am doing all of this, despite my distaste for crafting weapons in the first place. Even though I could honestly care less for righteous ideals or feelings of brotherhood for the most part. I'm well aware of the history you and the rest of your ilk have with the Empress's mother, the tales of what you and the rest of your wolf pack got up to with her in Roanapur. How you helped her to retake her throne is a well known one in our world. Along with the Empresses status as a bird in the cage thanks to her mothers death in 2008 a.t.b. I am not unkind or unempathetic to the girl's plight, but we do not just wipe the past clean for those who wronged us do we Nathan? Or forget the scars that we bear everyday, as I'm sure you tell yourself when you caress those nail marks over your right eye. '' ''For me to even consider this. I expect some major repatriations to be made, and the Old Geezer will want assurances and promises made. So you make sure along with Bunny and Old Geezer that you secure this. Otherwise you can find yourself a new developer for all those Knightmares and other weapons of war that I find most distasteful in building. '' ''I don't forget those who help me either Nathan (you did after all helped to enjoy my time at Colchester along with Bunny, and learn from one of my mentors in Japan). But I don't forget those who slighted me or harmed those who could not defend themselves. Just like you pretty much. You owe me a fair bit Nathan... you always pay your debts as you like to say. '' ''Well I'm collecting and I expect this one to be sorted before I do you or Peace Mark any more work or favours. Good Day. '' ''Rakshata Chawla- Head of the Black Knights Research and Development Team."Category:Colorless Memories Category:Knightmare Frames Category:Knightmare Frames Colorless Memories Category:Colored Memories Category:Knightmares